nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Teorie del complotto sull'attentato al Pentagono dell'11 settembre 2001
Dopo l'11 settembre sono stati pubblicati diversi saggi, articoli e documentari, spesso con fini commerciali, con lo scopo di discutere ipotetiche incongruenze nella ricostruzione tecnica e giudiziaria dei fatti. In particolare, per quanto riguarda l'attentato contro il Pentagono, alcuni complottisti criticano il fatto che non è mai stato mostrato dalle autorità un filmato che provi in modo indiscutibile che sul Pentagono si sia abbattuto effettivamente il volo di linea indicato. L'unica sequenza di immagini resa pubblica e riguardante l'impatto contro il Pentagono non consente di individuare che tipo di oggetto abbia effettivamente colpito l'edificio, mentre successivamente è stato reso noto anche il contenuto di altre riprese, fatte dalle telecamere di una stazione di servizio e da quelle di un albergo. Tra queste riprese, secondo i critici della versione ufficiale, ci sarebbero le registrazioni delle telecamere del controllo del traffico autostradale che inquadravano di continuo il tratto presumibilmente attraversato dall'aereo negli ultimi metri del suo fatale viaggio, ma è stato appurato senza ombra di dubbio che tali immagini non vengono registrate. Le centinaia di testimonianze visive dirette e concordi undicisettembre: Testimoni al Pentagono: le statistiche, e l'abbondante documentazione fotografica Picasa Web Albums - Undicisettembre (che comprende numerosi frammenti di aereo, carlinga, motori, turbine, portelli, la "scatola nera" dell'aereo con i relativi dati di volo, i tracciati radar, i cadaveri ed il DNA dei viaggiatori nelle rovine del Pentagono), avvalorano però, in maniera difficilmente controvertibile, l'impatto dell'aereo dell'American Airlines. In seguito a richiesta FOIA, è stata successivamente resa nota la testimonianza giurata di una agente speciale dell'FBI, Jacqueline Maguire, in cui si elencano tutti i video in possesso dell'FBI e i loro contenuti 11 Settembre: Le telecamere del Pentagono: i videotape dello schianto di AA77, da cui si è appreso che solo un video ha ripreso il momento dell'impatto e questo video è quello diffuso dal DoD, realizzato dalle due telecamere di sorveglianza dell'accesso carrabile al Pentagono. Il Pentagono è stato veramente colpito da un aereo? Le controversie proposte da chi non crede alla versione conosciuta dei fatti riguardano vari temi e vertono su una serie di aspetti considerati dubbi o presunte anomalie che sarebbero riscontrabili nella versione conosciuta: *''La mancanza di reazione da parte delle forze aeree nonostante l'aereo abbia colpito il Pentagono un'ora e venti minuti dopo l'inizio degli attacchi''. L'ipotesi complottista sulla presenza di difese anti-aeree al Pentagono è stata smentitaundicisettembre: Difesa antiaerea al Pentagono?. *''La possibilità che Hani Hanjour, pilota dilettante, sia riuscito a pilotare l'aereo contro il Pentagono''. A tale ipotesi complottista, è stato risposto con il fatto che Hanjour aveva conseguito una licenza commerciale di pilota dalla FAA, aveva alle spalle numerose ore di simulatore di volo, ed è stato necessario mantenere l'aereo allineato all'edificio solo per pochi secondi. *Il fatto che l'attacco abbia colpito un'area dell'edificio al momento sottoutilizzata perché in fase di restauro. *''Il fatto che il foro di entrata, nelle foto presentate originariamente dai complottisti, sia molto più piccolo rispetto alla sagoma di un Boeing 757''. In realtà, questa affermazione è stata ampiamente smentita da alcune fotoLe Faq sull'attentato al pentagonoPentagon Building Performance Report, che mostrano chiaramente come i danni alla base del Pentagono si estendano per circa 35 metri (un 757 è largo 38 metri). *''La presunta assenza di tracce inconfutabili dello schianto di un Boeing''. Tesi smentita dalla documentazione fotografica e dalle testimonianze personali delle centinaia di testimoni e soccorritori presenti. *''La presunta assenza di pezzi o relitti che potessero appartenere a un Boeing 757''. Tesi smentita da foto e testimonianze. *''Il fatto che non siano state fornite prove video nonostante l'area del Pentagono sia un'area controllata da diverse telecamere''. La tesi è stata smentita dal fatto che nel tempo sono stati resi pubblici i filmati e di essi uno mostra l'impatto *''La presunta assenza dei corpi dei passeggeri dell'aereo'', poi smentita dall'identificazione positiva tramite DNA di tutti i passeggeri, fatta esclusione per i terroristi, e dalle numerose prove fotografiche. *''l'AA77 fu in grado di volare per 19 minuti fuori dal controllo radar militare;'' Questa circostanza fu documentata dalle perizie tecniche. A "perdere" l'aereo furono sì i radar militari (dislocati per coprire la costa atlantica ma non l'interno''Il motivo di questo "buco radar" è molto semplice: i radar in questione sono dislocati per battere la costa orientale degli Stati Uniti, e quindi per intercettare una minaccia aerea proveniente dall'Oceano Atlantico. Non sono stati dislocati per assicurare il controllo della zona interna, che è invece appannaggio del controllo civile del traffico aereo.'' I dai radar) ma l'aereo fu comunque seguito dai radar dei controllori di volo civili anche se non fu possibile identificarlo per l'assenza di segnale del transponderGiulietto Chiesa a Le Storie (Raitre, 31/1/2008), prima parte di Paolo Attivissimo *''nessun caccia fu in grado di intercettare il velivolo nonostante siano intercorsi più di 45 minuti tra l'impatto del primo aereo contro il WTC e lo schianto del AA77''; Come spesso avvenuto in passato il tempo necessario per intercettare un velivolo è ampio e nell'ordine di circa 1 oraQuanto tempo serve ad affiancare un aereo che non risponde alle comunicazioni di Paolo Attivissimo *''l'aereo a seguito dell'impatto si è sbriciolato in parti molto piccole''; Molti rottami, anche di dimensioni superiori al metro, di motori, turbine, scatole nere, carlinga sono ben visibili nella documentazione fotograficaDocumentazione fotografica, e riportanti i segni distintivi della flotta aerea American Airlines; *''sono state raccolte alcune testimonianze (anche se nettamente minoritarie, rispetto alle oltre cento testimonianze di testimoni oculari identificati nominalmente) che riportano che non si trattava di un aereo di linea, ma comunque di altro tipo di velivolo''; Il dato è falso poiché nessun dei testimoni ha escluso che si trattasse di un aereo di lineaTestimoni al Pentagono: le statistiche Tali "versioni alternative", non specificano inoltre dove sarebbe allora andato a finire il volo AA77 con tutti i suoi passeggeri (il cui DNA è stato trovato tra le macerie e tutte le vittime sono state identificate attraverso di esso ); come sarebbe stato possibile distribuire centinaia di rottami aeronautici in pochi secondi davanti a numerose telecamere e centinaia di testimoni; come sarebbe stato possibile influenzare gravemente le testimonianze anche solo del centinaio di diversi testimoni oculari nominativamente identificati sulla scena (una lista nominativa, con riferimento di testimonianza, è messa a disposizione dal Dipartimento di Stato,Lista de Testimoni); come sarebbero stati falsificati i dati di volo, registrati fino al momento dell'impatto dalle scatole nere che sono state trovate nel Pentagono (e che dimostrano rotta, velocità e quota dell'AA77 dalla partenza fino all'impatto contro il Pentagono), etc. Testimonianze Alcuni opinionisti, sostenitori di teorie del complotto, come David Ray Griffin (professore di Teologia e filosofia delle religioni oggi in pensione) o Thierry Meyssan (giornalista e attivista politico francese) in merito alle testimonianze, hanno analizzato l'attentato al Pentagono assegnando maggiore importanza ad alcune delle dichiarazioni rilasciate a caldo da coloro che hanno assistito o hanno udito lo schianto, etichettandole come prime testimonianze ed attribuendogli un'importanza fondamentale in quanto, secondo loro, le ricostruzioni dei testimoni raccolte in un secondo momento sarebbero state inquinate dalle influenze mediatiche. Tra queste "prime testimonianze" vi sarebbe ad esempio quella di Lon Rains, direttore di “Space News”: * «''ero convinto che fosse un missile. È arrivato così veloce che non sembrava davvero un aeroplano''»;Tutte le testimonianze sono citate in: Griffin, cit., pag. 40. In realtà Rains affermahttp://www.space.com/news/rains_september11-1.html di avere solo sentito il sibilo del velivolo, e di avere solo visto la palla di fuoco dopo l'impatto. Il giornalista Mike Walter invece, presente davanti al Pentagono al momento dello schianto, ha visto citata prima sul libro di Meyssan e poi innumerevoli volte sui documenti cospirazionisti la frase "It was like a cruise missile" ("Era come un missile Cruise") totalmente decontestualizzata dal resto della sua intervista in cui chiariva esplicitamente che si trattava effettivamente di un "plane, this jet, an American Airlines jet, coming" ("Un aereo, questo jet, un jet dell'American Airlines che si avvicinava")http://undicisettembre.blogspot.it/2010/05/testimoni-al-pentagono-mike-walter.html Testimoni al Pentagono: Mike Walter, al punto di aver deciso di denunciare pubblicamente la manomissione delle sue parolehttp://undicisettembre.blogspot.it/2009/06/pentagono-intervista-al-testimone.html Pentagono, intervista al testimone oculare Mike Walter. Durante le inchieste poi effettuate "oltre 100 testimoni oculari, ascoltati con nome e cognome, racconteranno di avere visto il Boeing con la livrea argentea della American Airlines scendere dalle colline, abbassarsi sopra l'autostrada 395 che affianca il Pentagono, colpire alcuni pali della luce prima di finire contro il fianco della fortezza."Vittorio Zucconi, la RepubblicaEsiste una pagina web corredata da link alle testate online che contengono le testimonianze in questione, che ne ha raccolte diverse centinaia). Sostenitori delle diverse ipotesi di complotto hanno voluto interpretare le diverse affermazioni dei testimoni come un elemento corroborante delle accuse di lacunosità e di presunte incongruenze nella versione conosciuta e accettata, nonostante queste frasi possano essere interpretate differentemente (ad esempio, dire che "sembrava un missile" non vuol necessariamente dire che si è visto un missile, ma un oggetto che per la velocità e la traiettoria era paragonabile al missile, compatibile quindi con velocità e traiettoria dell'aereo schiantato); secondo molti analisti scettici su tali ipotesi complottiste si tratta invece delle normali e frequenti divergenze che possono verificarsi nell'osservazione di un fenomeno emotivamente drammatico e di estrema brevità percettiva (il tema delle possibili divergenze nelle testimonianze è del resto tema ampiamente studiato da anni nell'ambito della psicologia sperimentale della testimonianzaMazzoni, G. (2003). Si può credere ad un testimone? La testimonianza e le trappole della memoria. Il Mulino, Bologna) I video dello schianto In seguito all'attentato il Pentagono rilasciò alcune immagini dell'esplosione catturate da una telecamera di sicurezza dell'edificio; tuttavia nelle immagini è visibile chiaramente soltanto l'esplosione. Il 16 maggio 2006, grazie anche alla pressione del gruppo Judicial Watch, il Pentagono pubblica sul proprio sito web altri due filmati catturati da altre due telecamere di sicurezza; tuttavia anche tali filmati sono stati criticati per il fatto di essere costituiti da pochi fotogrammi a bassa definizione. I video mostrano una forte esplosione "preceduta da una nuvola bianca che, per gli esperti, rappresenta la scia lasciata dall'aereo toccando il terreno sul prato fuori dall'edificio .... Nei fermo-immagine si intravede quello che appare essere il 'naso' del Boeing. "la Repubblica. Le immagini "saranno analizzate dagli esperti e non dovrebbero contenere rivelazioni clamorose ma, secondo il Pentagono, potrebbero mettere a tacere le mille teorie di complotto che hanno condizionato a lungo la dinamica dello schianto del volo dell'American Airlines."Corriere della sera. Secondo il traduttore tecnico e giornalista informatico Paolo Attivissimo, "uno dei pochi aspetti interessanti dei "nuovi" filmati è che permettono di notare più chiaramente la brevissima durata della palla di fuoco, sostituita subito da una colonna di fumo, e il suo sviluppo. Per la sua forma ed evoluzione, la palla di fuoco è compatibile con l'incendio di una grande quantità di materiale infiammabile e non con un'esplosione (che non formerebbe volute ma proietterebbe materiale in tutte le direzioni).''" Da alcuni sostenitori della teoria del complotto viene ritenuta curiosa la coincidenza per la quale, per uno dei luoghi che si ritiene siano tra i più videosorvegliati del pianeta, non siano stati mostrati, relativamente all'attentato, che pochi confusi fotogrammi ripresi da una telecamera a bassa risoluzioneSi tratta di due riprese distinte, per le quali viene tuttavia fatta notare la provenienza da riprese quasi identiche: video 1, video 2. Viene ritenuto inoltre sospetto dagli stessi che i nastri delle numerose telecamere di sorveglianza poste nei paraggi siano stati prontamente sequestrati dalle autorità federali statunitensi nell'immediatezza dell'evento catastrofico e mai mostrati alla stampahttp://www.pentagonresearch.com/video.html: tale sequestro ha riguardato non solo le videocamere dello stesso Pentagono, considerate riservate, ma anche quelle di un famoso albergoil Doubletree, di una stazione di servizio[http://www.pentagonresearch.com/123.html ''Nexcomm/Citgo] e del controllo del traffico sull'autostrada cittadina (gestite dal Virginia Department of Transportation)http://www.pentagonresearch.com/117.html, http://www.trafficland.com/findacamera/findacamera.php?city=WAS, tutte prospicienti il teatro della tragedia. Il contenuto di tali nastri (in tutto ne risultano sequestrati 85http://www.pentagonresearch.com/120.html - stando alla traiettoria ipotizzata per l'aereo nei rapporti ufficiali - avrebbe potuto mostrare immagini dell'aereo in avvicinamento al Pentagono e probabilmente il suo impatto con l'edificiohttp://www.judicialwatch.org/printer_flight77-suit.shtml. Successivamente, sono stati rilasciati al pubblico anche i nastri dell'hotel Doubeltree e della stazione di servizio Citgo: in entrambi i casi, i filmati non mostrano alcun particolare utile alle indagini. A queste osservazioni è stato replicato che il grado di sorveglianza mantenuto sul Pentagono non è particolarmente elevato, essendo paragonabile a quello mantenuto a beneficio di un ministero, tant'è vero che non esiste neppure una recinzione perimetrale, e che il sequestro dei filmati sarebbe conseguenza diretta della norme processuali statunitensihttp://undicisettembre.blogspot.it/2006/06/faq-27-lattacco-al-pentagono-i-video.html FAQ Attacco al Pentagono:i video. Il numero di 85 video si riferisce al numero totale di video sequestrati riguardanti tutti gli eventi dell'11 settembre, Torri Gemelle comprese: di questi solo 13 sono relativi al Pentagono.Quanti sono gli 85 video del Pentagono di Paolo Attivissimo Altre presunte incongruenze Da parte di coloro che non credono alla versione conosciuta dei fatti riguardo all'11 settembre sono state diffuse, soprattutto mediante internet, analisi e documentazioni che pongono in dubbio la versione ufficiale; da queste fonti sono state avanzate ipotesi alternative quali l'impatto di un missile, o l'esplosione di una carica esplosiva, o viene avanzato il dubbio che l'aereo che ha colpito il Pentagono non fosse in realtà il Volo American Airlines 77. Alcuni degli aspetti della versione ufficiale posti in evidenza nei siti complottisti come possibili incongruenze sono ad esempio i seguenti fatti: I libri di coloro che credono nel complotto Il libro di Meyssan Durante l'estate del 2002 è pubblicato anche in Italia il libro L'Effroyable Imposture di Thierry Meyssan. L'autore afferma che, a suo parere, non fu un aereo a colpire il Pentagono e ipotizza una sua spiegazione alternativa, basandosi su fotografie e documenti. Più in generale, Meyssan ritiene Bin Laden e la sua rete terroristica non responsabili degli attentati dell'Undici settembre che - secondo lui - sarebbero stati orditi da oscuri (e non meglio definiti) centri di potere all'interno dell'amministrazione Usa. Riguardo l'attacco al Pentagono, Meyssan basa la sua argomentazione sul fatto che, a suo dire (ma tali ipotesi sono state sconfessate dalla documentazione fotograficaI rottami sul luogo dell'impatto) nel luogo dell'impatto non sarebbero stati ritrovati i detriti dell'aereo e mostra numerose foto come controprova della sua argomentazione. È da rilevare che le fotografie di Meyssan sono autentiche e non ritoccate ma sono state scelte appositamente solo quelle in cui non comparivano detriti, escludendo attentamente tutte quelle che invece li comprendono chiaramente. In molte altre fotoPentagono Boing fantasma di Paolo Attivissimo sono visibili i numerosi detriti riconducibili al Boeing 757 che confermano questa versione dei fatti, falsificando così completamente l'ipotesi di Meyssan. A ciò si aggiungono le molte testimonianze di soccorritori e testimoni. Il libro di Griffin thumb|300px|right|Foto del punto di impatto sul Pentagono Griffin, nel suo libro, sostiene che esista una forte discrepanza tra le dichiarazioni e le ricostruzioni ufficiali dei comandi militari, e le numerose foto di dominio pubblico che testimoniano dei danni subiti dall'edificio del Pentagono in seguito all'attentato. «''Il fatto più evidente è che non essendoci altri segni di danneggiamento ai due lati dello squarcio, può esservi entrato soltanto il “muso” di un aereo dimensioni di un Boeing 757» (Griffin, cit., pag. 43). Se le cose stessero così, i vigili del fuoco avrebbero dovuto rinvenire i resti delle ali, motori compresi, sul prato circostante; il comandante dei vigili, al contrario, dichiarò, durante la conferenza stampa tenuta ventiquattrore dopo, di aver trovato «''qualche frammento (…) non si trattava di parti consistenti (…) non ci sono pezzi della fusoliera, né niente del genere» (Plaugher: First all, the question about the aircraft, there are some small pieces of aircraft visible from the interior during this fire-fighting operation I'm talking about, but not large sections. In other words, there's no fuselage sections and that sort of thinghttp://www.defenselink.mil/transcripts/2001/t09122001_t0912asd.html. Questa singola testimonianza tuttavia, che parla esplicitamente di pezzi d'aereo seppure di non grandi dimensioni, non intacca quanto provato dalle numerose foto sui rottami dell'aereo né quanto affermato da molti altri testimoni. Inoltre secondo i calcoli degli esperti dell'NTSB, il Boeing 757 pesava circa 82 tonnellate, di cui 16 erano il carburante a bordo. La massa di alluminio, kerosene, arredo di cabina, bagagli e passeggeri si schiantò contro il Dipartimento della Difesa statunitense a circa 850 chilometri l'ora. A quella velocità, dice Mete Sozen, specialista in costruzioni in cemento armato della Purdue University dell'Indiana, la fusoliera dell'aereo avrebbe opposto all'incirca la resistenza di “un budello di salsiccia”Der Spiegel e l'attentato al Pentagono. Altri interrogativi che David Ray Griffin elencaDavid Ray Griffin nella sua analisi sui fatti qui trattati, in quanto, a suo parere, dalle risposte che le istituzioni americane volessero fornire ad essi, potrebbero trovare soluzione alcune delle più intricate incongruenze ancora - a suo dire - irrisolte. L'attentato simulato nell'ottobre 2000 Poco meno di un anno prima dell'attacco occorso l'11 settembre 2001, tra il 24 e il 26 ottobre 2000, furono condotte, presso il Pentagono, una serie di esercitazioni denominate Pentagon Mass Casualty Exercise (Esercitazione relativa a massicce perdite di vite umane al Pentagono). Uno degli scenari previsti e simulati era costituito dallo schiantarsi di un aereo passeggeri sulla sede del Ministero della Difesa USAcomunicato stampa militare USA sull'esercitazione,link 2. Negli Stati Uniti la realtà documentata di queste esercitazioni ha aperto la strada a rinnovate critiche da parte dei complottisti a proposito della supposta imprevedibilità dell'evento, più volte asserita anche dai massimi responsabili dell'Amministrazione Bush: in una intervista televisiva con la CNN del 18 maggio 2002Trascrzione Condoleezza Rice, all'epoca Consigliere per la Sicurezza Nazionale del presidente Bush, ebbe ad affermare: "Non penso che chiunque avrebbe potuto prevedere che queste persone avrebbero dirottato un aereo e lo avrebbero schiantato contro il World Trade Center, ne avrebbero dirottato un altro e lo avrebbero schiantato contro il Pentagono, che essi avrebbero tentato di usare un aereo come un missile, un aereo dirottato come missile. Tutti gli avvisi sui dirottamenti in corso erano relativi a dirottamenti tradizionali". L'uso strumentale delle esercitazioni svolte presso il Pentagono e delle parole della Rice è messo in evidenza dai debunker delle teorie complottiste che fanno notare alcune cose Hijacking Drill: # Le esercitazioni con scenari di emergenza furono molte (ad esempio un attacco terroristico alla fermata della metropolitana del Pentagono) e una di esse contemplava lo schianto di un aeroplano (il Pentagono si trova vicinissimo all'aeroporto Reagan). Tale scenario prevedeva lo schianto di un aereo ma non il suo dirottamento o l'uso dell'aereo come un mezzo d'offesa; # Major Lorie A. Brown, capo delle infermiere del DiLorenzo TRICARE Health Clinic coinvolto nelle esercitazioni dichiarò esplicitamente che molte di esse erano progettate da loro stessi (e tra queste quella dell'aereo) e non erano state imposte loro da alcun "cospiratore". Bibliografia *Giulietto Chiesa et al.. Zero. Perché la versione ufficiale sull'11/9 è un falso. Piemme, 2007. ISBN 978-88-384-6838-4 * Note Voci correlate * Attentati dell'11 settembre 2001 * Volo American Airlines 77 * Operazione Northwoods * Guerra al terrorismo * Al Qaeda Collegamenti esterni * Pentagon Building Performance Report - American Society of Civil Engineers con foto panoramiche, planimetrie ed analisi tecniche-strutturali dell'impatto dell'aereo e del crollo dell'anello E del Pentagono. * Analisi, verifica e confutazione di teorie alternative di Paolo Attivissimo * Documenti originali elaborati dal NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board)', con trascrizioni, dettagli e mappe relative alle rotte seguite dai velivoli dirottati l'11 settembre 2001 sino al loro impatto. Rilasciato l'11 agosto 2006. * Video Categoria:Catastrofi dopo il 2000 Categoria:Guerra al terrorismo islamico Categoria:11 settembre 2001